Sandy's Rocket II
Sandy's Rocket II is an episode of PLWTR. Transcript Narrator: Aaaah… what a nice day it is in Bikini Bottom. This is the time of year when everyone is outdoors, a time when no old people are yelling at their grandson for playing video games, a time when… Plankton: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Narrator: Plankton steals the secret formula. ._. Plankton: I’m winning! I’m actually winning! OHHH YEA BABY, IT FEELS GOOD TO WIN! Muhahahahahaha! SpongeBob: Noooo! escapes to the outside when he sees a large spaceship near Sandy’s house. Plankton: HAHAHA- Huh? stares at the tall figure at a moment. Plankton: Huh…. welll…. one little peek won’t hurt, would it? walks out of the scene and it cuts to Sandy’s treedome. Sandy: One more touch and… done! Okay, now it’s time to put the glass of water into it! camera then zooms onto something, and it is revealed that it’s Plankton, sneaking in her house Plankton: Darn, I gotta get pass Sandy in order to look at it. That might be hard. walks out of the treedome Plankton: Oh… that was easy. walks to the fascinating rocket and walks inside Plankton: Ooooooh… keeps walking until he accidently hits a button BEEP! BEEP! Plankton: Uh oh… of the sudden the rocket starts flying up, and before he knows it, he’s in space Plankton: Oops… welp, I guess we're heading to the moon. lands and then explores the place for a while Plankton: Wow… then sees a suspicious looking crater that looks like there’s something behind it Plankton: Huh? looks behind it and finds a very disturbing creature behind it Disturbing Creature: HEEEEEELLLLOOOOOO. Plankton: Oh… no. starts running away, when all of the sudden he comes out of nowhere Disturbing Creature: IIIITTSSS OOOKKKAAAYYYY, III JUUUSSSTTT WWWWAAANNNTTT TOOOO PLLAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. :) Plankton: Uhm, I DONT WANNA PLAY! back at Earth… walks back into her treedome and sees the giant hole in her treedome Sandy: Bu- Huh? Oh nno, the watater’s getting into the- is heard because of her not breathing realizes what’s happening from the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: Sandy? Sand- SANDYYYYY!!!! runs out of the Krusty Krab, running straigt to the treedome.[ Mr. Krabs: Me boy! Where are you- Oh. That seems serious. SpongeBob: SANDY! Oh, are you okay? Who would do such a cruel thing? [Back To The Moon… gets into the rocket and realizes that the rocket is dysfunctioning and Plankton realizes he is gonna have to make the rocket crash into Earth Plankton: Here… we… GOOOOO! crashes right into the tree dome and for everyone to see, it was Plankton that stole the rocket Everyone: PLANKTON! Plankton: Uh… Hi? of the sudden the secret formula lands in Mr. Krabs hands Mr. Krabs: So THAT’S where it went! Take him, boys! police take Plankton and throw him in the back Plankton: Wait, NOO! THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING! Cops: No Plankton: F THIS cop and runs away Mr Krabs: I guess he wins this time end Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:ElectroElf